Hunter, hunted, haunted
by Mond-und-Sterne
Summary: Cora Richter is, by all means, not what you would expect her to be. What brought her to Beacon Hills? Who is she after and who is she hiding from? What new threat should the town be worrying about? Read and find out.
1. Up all night

Chapter 1

**author's note: so this is my first fanfiction that I'm actually publishing so I'm glad for every kind of advice :) And I'm not a native speaker, I'm german and learned english at school, so it's far from perfect and I apologize for every word or grammar mistake I'll make! So if you know a better phrase, word, or spot grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me! :) I hope you all have fun reading!**

* * *

Cora Richter stared over the steering wheel of her black Chevrolet Silverado, keeping both weary eyes on the seemingly endless dark, rainy road ahead. She was tired and worn out from the last days and couldn't wait to finally reach her destination – the Motel at the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Thinking about a real bed, a hot shower and what the mini bar might have in store for her was all that still kept Cora from pulling over and instantly falling asleep on the steering wheel.

Cora had been on the road for almost a week now only stopping at some gas stations or drive-thrus every once in a while. Sleep had been rare and the few she had gotten had been rather uncomfortable on the flipped back seat of her beloved pick up truck with the more or less ironic name "Christine".

Once again, Cora tucked the annoying strand of blonde, wavy hair that had escaped her ponytail and was now about to fall in her eye for the 26th time away from her face and behind her ear. 'Why am I not just chopping it all off to a length that makes THIS impossible? Would I really miss it that much?'She thought to herself. 'Sure I would..._'_

Since the motel she was aiming at was still nowhere in sight and the radio started to play the next country song, causing Cora's ears to constrict painfully, she decided it was time for a switch of music. Pulling out the CD case from under the passenger's seat she quickly found what she was looking for.

Nodding her head with the music's beat she stepped on the gas further

_Saw waitress, couldn't waste it  
opportunity knocks and you take it.  
Went to my place, got to get a taste  
couple shots hit the bong we were wasted.  
Now she's all in the room is spinning  
probably shouldn't have shot that of Jamison.  
Here we go again, she's a perfect ten,  
just tell me how it was in the morning._

_The night's far from over  
and I'm far from sober  
but she's looking fine._

_We're gonna be up all night  
gonna take you for a ride,  
we're gonna be up all night  
get it on till the morning light,  
we're gonna be up all night,  
doing things your dad won't like_

Cora had to laugh to herself about the irony of the chorus. 'Yep,' she thought 'looks like I'm gonna be up all night, too. Till the morning light and even doing things my dad wouldn't like… Too bad **I** won't be having a lot of fun…'

After another hour of driving the motel finally appeared in Cora's view. To say she was relieved to finally be there was more than an understatement. She pulled her truck into the Motel's empty parking lot and rushed through the rain to the reception. She checked in under the name Jane Brown, not because using a wrong name was absolutely necessary here but more because it had become a habit with time.

"All right Miss Brown, or would you prefer Jane? Or maybe Sexy? Here's your key, it's room number 27 for you. Unless you want to share a room with me of course", the receptionist purred. Disgusting, that's what Cora would describe him as. He seemed to be in his mid thirties, with bad teeth and the few hair left on his head was greasy. Definitely disgusting.

"Yeah, sure buddy." Cora said while grabbing the key and turning on her heels. She went strait to room 27, opened the squeaking door and set her duffle bag on the carpeted floor. The room was quite small, the cream coloured carpet had a few stains where the cleaner's attempt to do her job seemed to have been hopeless, the desk on the left wall was nothing special, but it worked, as well as the mirror above it. The queen sized bed was covered in dark grey sheets and the plain lamps on the nightstands matched. The dresser had three drawers to put her clothes in but Cora doubted that she would use it since she didn't intend on staying here for longer than a week and unpacking had meant forgetting things too often before.

She locked the door behind her, closed the dark red curtains in front of the window next to the door and went for the bathroom, already undressing on the way there. The tiny room held everything she needed: A tub with a shower, a toilet, a sink and a small mirror. What more could she need to be happy than this room? 'Well, a beer maybe, some Pizza and Transformers on TV tonight would be nice… We'll see what we can have'

She turned on the shower and stepped in, turning the water as hot as she could stand. Cora felt nothing but bliss as the hot liquid poured down her body, over the sore muscles of her neck and shoulders, washing away the dirt that had stuck itself to her body in the last days. She had almost felt like a tramp. 'Which by definition I might as well be', she grinned to herself.

After a long and refreshing shower Cora sat on her bed pondering over what to order for dinner. It was almost 10 already and she was starving, so she simply grabbed the phone on the desk and ordered some pizza. She then grabbed a beer from the mini bar and turned the TV on, hoping for a good movie. She stopped when she found a channel playing Star Trek 10. 'Not Transformers, but also bonkers', she cheered and when her pizza had finally arrived she happily enjoyed her little heaven in hell. She would worry about the job she had to do here tomorrow.


	2. Getting Started

Chapter 2

Cora awoke the next morning from a streak of sunlight in her face from a crack where she hadn't fully closed the curtains. "Damn you sun, just 5 minutes" she yawned and turned in her bed, wrapping the blanked around her tighter and burying her head in the pillow. Just as she got perfectly comfortable the alarm clock on her phone went off.

"Aaargh!"

Cora groaned and through the blanket off her. "Damn you morning, damn you alarm clock, damn you werewolves and other supernatural creatures messing with towns and innocent people, damn you life of Cora Richter." She grumbled as she tottered into the bathroom.

After a quick shower and drying her hair she sat down at the desk in her room and started her laptop. She went through her research and once again started her internet browser to check the latest news.

Something was wrong in this town and Cora was here to make it right again. As far as she could tell there was a werewolf messing with this town. The deadly 'animal attacks' that had occurred in this town might look like one for the citizens but for an expert it was unquestionably more than that. Reading the articles about 'mountain lion attacks' and seeing the pictures online could only lead to one conclusion: a werewolf – one out of control – which meant this was no case for the police or the foresters. It was a case for a hunter. Like her.

Cora knew that hunters were in town trying to solve the problem but they were different hunters than her. They were a family of hunters, born and raised as hunters, as killers of supernatural creatures and as far as Cora new, all they were after were werewolves.

Of course hunters were necessary, if they weren't she wouldn't be one of them, but being a hunter meant a lot more than the determination to kill what you hate. Supernatural beings were more than monsters – though they have a monster-side – but every thinking being does. Unfortunately most hunters think differently. They don't care that their kill has feelings, family or never hurt anyone before. They kill what they fear.

The hunters around – the Argent family – used to have a code as far as Cora knew, a code that said they killed only grown supernatural beings, no children. But they proved differently a few years ago when a member of them burned down a house with a family of werewolves inside. Werewolves AND normal people.

But well, Karma's a bitch. Someone had gotten revenge on her just about a week ago and now the hunter family had requested reinforcement. Cora new that this could not mean any good. They would want revenge on the murderer of a family member and if this murderer was a werewolf, revenge meant war.

A war was something every hunter should be more than keen to prevent, which was why Cora had come here. This and because she was particularly touchy when it came to werewolves.

This had a special reason. It was because 17 years ago she was bitten by one and if not for the help of her parents who hid their five-year-old daughter for so many years and the mercy of a hunter named John Parker she would be dead for years now.

Cora knew first hand that being a werewolf does not mean being a bad person or even a monster and neither does it mean that they are necessarily going to hurt anyone.

Her job in Beacon Hills was not to find the problem-wolf and kill it but to stop him from turning innocents, from running amok and to stop the war between the Argents and the Alpha.

Newly updated she turned her laptop off and went to her bag to get dressed. From what she new from the internet and fellow hunters she had an idea where to start her search, namely at the Beacon Hills high school.

She dug through her bag to find a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and two tank tops which she wore in a way so you could see the caramel coloured one stick out from under the black one. Combined with caramel-brown high heels she was prepared for her research commando.

She rarely got to dress up nicely since she was on a hunt or on the run most of the time and that required a different outfit which looked awfully much like a soldier's uniform dyed black.

So why shouldn't she wear fancy shoes when she knew that she was only about to walk through a school searching for a Beta wolf, an Argent and some further information.

It certainly wouldn't mean harm for her and could be an advantage when she had to deal with pubescent males.

Prepared like this Cora grabbed her keys and went for her truck to drive to the school and get the information she needed. 'And to get some breakfast somewhere, I'm starving.', Cora thought. After all it was only 9:30 and she wanted to get there during a break, preferably the lunch break, so she had time to catch the students and talk to them for longer than a minute. She had to be a little early though since she wanted to target her informants beforehand.

Getting comfortable in her black leather seats she grabbed a CD for the ride. She grinned to herself when she found what she was searching for. "This is just the perfect song for a ride to school."

They're gonna clean up your looks,  
with all the lies in the books,  
to make a citizen out of you.  
Because they sleep with a gun,  
and keep an eye on you, son,  
so they can watch all the things you do.

Because the drugs never work,  
they're gonna give you a smirk,  
'cause they got methods to keepin' you clean.  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
your aspirations to shreds,  
another cog in the murder machine.

They said all teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me.  
They could care less,  
as long as someone will bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
or strike a violent pose.  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!


	3. Smells like teen spirit

Chapter 3

The school was crowded as Cora took the turn to the parking lot, positioning her Chevy a good space away from the school's main entrance. After all she wanted to remain inconspicuous as long as possible before she decided to reveal herself; that was if she decided to reveal herself after all.

Her plan was to stay unnoticed by most until she had figured out what her next step would be. Maybe visiting the school would be enough to get all the information she needed to get her job done, but it could just as well require more commitment. She had pretended to be a new student before, signing in with a fake ID, going to classes with her suspects, spying on them and their closest environment to target the object of concern and eliminate it – one way or the other.

Cora got out of the car and took in a deep breath. Being a werewolf certainly had its benefits. While other hunters had to find their prey the Sherlock-Holmes-Way, she simply took an educated sniff and was already light-years ahead of them.

The air around the school smelled as if someone had put smells from all over town and even further into a mixer, now it was Cora's task to find that certain scent in this jungle of aromas that she was searching for.

The most dominant smell around was the scent of cars, exhaust, paint, leather, cheap polyester seat covers and many more. She could smell over 30 different kinds of perfume and deodorant mixed with even more different kinds of human sweat. Heck she could even smell the pheromones that all these pubescent teenagers gave off when their little heartthrobs came into view.

Cora couldn't help but smirk about this, remembering the times when she was crushing on some boy in her school she knew she would never have a chance with – not only due to her werewolfness, but who would want to be dating the almost-invisible, kind of weird girl in quire? Back then being unpopular had made her a little sad and sometimes she had wished she would have as many friends and suitors as the 'cool' girls, but now thinking about the old days made her laugh. She had had REAL friends, not many, but they were loyal and honest, something she appreciated all these years, especially after she had left them without a word 5 years ago. There was nothing else to say about it – even though she was a werewolf, she had a great childhood and youth, as long as it lasted.

But with all these scents of perfumes, cars, people, food and materials, there was this one scent she had been searching for: the scent of another wolf. He, it was definitely a male, was in the building, so she had to enter the school to get to him. She was certain that it couldn't be an Alpha and she assumed that it had to be a young wolf, since the events in town didn't lie too far back. Hopefully this would help her getting close to the wolf before he could identify her.

She made her way over to the main entrance of the building and followed the scent through the school, careful not to come too close too soon so she wouldn't be exposed.

Finally her targets settled in the cafeteria, a place where she could easily be eavesdropping on him for a while, and, if necessary, confront him without risking escalation or being watched.

Waiting outside the cafeteria doors, Cora listened to a conversation between the werewolf and someone else. Judging by their voices they were both young, around 16 she would guess. It made her sad that someone had to endure this burden at this age while he could just be having fun being an ordinary teenager.

But she had to focus on the conversation. She heard a lot of words that triggered her. They talked about an Alpha who was about to create his own pack, a hunter family and a funeral, about at least two more students that had been bitten and apparently that young werewolf was in a relationship with an "Allison", and not any Allison, but the one Allison Argent, daughter of the hunter family that had moved to town.

Of course Cora knew about the Argents. It was common that among hunters you know each other. Hunting was a business that made it especially important that you knew your allies as well as your enemies. So of course Cora knew who the Argents were. They were hunters like her. Well, not quite like her, because for one, she was a supernatural creature herself, and second because while she was hunting any supernatural creature that meant harm to its surroundings, this family was solely after werewolves.

They said they were having a code that said just to kill adult wolves harming humans, but history proved Cora differently.

The Argents were dangerous for werewolves, that much was certain, and by dating a hunter's daughter, this young wolf was getting himself in a life threatening situation.

Having heard enough, Cora decided to confront the werewolf which she assumed was named "Scott" after his friend hat addressed him with that name.

Scott was a quite handsome teenager she noticed. He had dark hair, dark eyes and a muscular built. All in all, he seemed like a pretty boy – even though she couldn't miss to notice that his jaw line seemed a little uneven, but that just made his face more interesting. She couldn't yet see the friend's face he had been talking to since he had his back on her. He had short brown hair and was wearing some kind of flannel shirt it seemed. If she didn't know better she would think she was looking at two perfectly normal teenagers pondering over something during their lunch break.

As Cora was just about 8 feet away from the two, Scott's head shot up and his eyes locked with hers. He had noticed her and he knew what she was.

While the other guy seemed confused and was looking around, trying to find the source of his friend's distracter, Scott kept his eyes locked with Cora.

"Hello there, it's Scott, right? I'm Cora. I'm not here to kill you, hurt you, harm you, or any of your friends. I just want to talk." Cora said and put a smile on her face, showing her teeth.

The boy seemed uncertain and maybe even a little intimidated, but the past had taught Cora that this was not always the worst thing in the world. Situations sometimes got out of control, so it was better to dominate it from the beginning on.

"How do you know my name? What do you want from me and why are you here? If you're searching for trouble, this might not be the wisest place for it." He answered.

Damn, that boy had balls. She liked that. It surely was far too early to think that he was OK, that he was morally and had good intentions and views and everything, but she liked his attitude.

"Ooh no, I'm not searching for any trouble. Don't you worry" she chimed. "Well, actually I am searching for trouble, but I don't want to be the cause of it. You two" she said, looking both of them in the eye before continuing, "know that there are some things wrong in this town. And that is not OK. Lives are in danger and a war is about to break lose and that is not acceptable. I'm not here to mess around or anything, I'm here to prevent the bloodshed and to keep more innocent people from being pulled into this. May I sit down by the way?" Cora said and grabbed a chair, sitting at the end of the table so she could look at both boys at the same time.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about and what have you got to do with all of this?" the other boy now interfered.

"Oh, that is pretty easy to explain. I'm a hunter." She explained and smiled to both of them, noticing a shade of fear coming to Scott's eyes.

"Don't worry; I do not intend to kill you, like I said before." Cora reminded.

"But you just said you were a hunter. Like in hunters-that-kill-werewolves hunter." Scott now threw in.

"Yaaaaay, I am a hunter, but not a 'hunters-that-kill-werewolves hunter' but a 'hunter-that-killes-every-supernatural-creature-that-won't-stop-endangering-humans hunter', you know, what I mean?" Cora explained as happily and friendly as she could. It didn't have to start as a fight from the beginning. Her fight would start soon enough.

"I don't understand" they both said in union with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Well, I hunt what is a threat to the public. I don't want anything or anyone to be killed, I want to protect life – every life. We all know that sadly enough that does not always work out and someone dies nonetheless, but I am eager to prevent this here." She said before turning to Scott.

"I can fully understand that you want to live a normal teenager's life, and I hope that we can make that possible. Being a werewolf can be annoying, but it's like a light Asthma or something, it does not necessarily exclude you from everything, you just have to be more careful." She said sympathetically.

"But that does not mean I would not come for you if you don't control yourself anymore and actually kill someone, am I clear there?" Cora continued with an exaggerated smile.

"All right…" Scott answered confused and a bit scared. "But you are not here because you wanted to tell me that, right?"

"No." Cora answered, now serious.

"I'm looking for the Alpha."


	4. 99 Problems

Chapter 4

The two boys stared at Cora with wide eyes not saying a word.

The short-haired non-werewolf kept opening and then closing his mouth repeatedly but did not make a sound. Cora rolled her eyes at them.

"Seriously guys, what did you expect?" she said, looking at them expectantly.

"Ok, look: You both know there's something going seriously wrong in this town. I know this without living here and believe me, if I've heard it's bad ass. And I assume since you two language-geniuses actually reside here you'd know even better than me. So come on, all of us want this problem solved, so help me!"

Honestly, how could they be so speechless? Sure, they did not expect someone to just storm into their school and confront the in public so it must have taken them off guard but this started to become annoying.

"… unless, of course, you two are part of the problem?" she addressed them, lowering her voice and semi-glaring at them.

That must have brought them back into the situation, because suddenly the one burst out answering her.

"Ha! No! Of course not! I mean, hey, I'm not even a werewolf, no idea how I got myself into this again, must be something about me that attracts danger to me… Not that I'm saying I'm attractive to evil supernatural creature, 'cause that'd be creepy, right! I mean…"

"What ever you mean, tell me what I want to know and stop saying EVERYTHING out loud that goes through your mind and we're cool, Ok? So honestly, where do I find him? He's turned two teenagers already as far as I know and I'm not happy with that happening. So?"

Finally the werewolf spoke, too.  
"If we tell who he is and where you can find him, you'll kill them all. That's what I don't want to happen."

Wow. He was protective. She liked that. He had guts and a heart, two reasons why she didn't think he'd ever be a job for her.

"First of all, I already know who he is, I just don't know where he's located right now. And secondly, I'm not going to kill anyone. Really, why would I kill someone for being a werewolf while I'm one myself? I just don't want to prove those hunters right who shoot every supernatural being that crosses their path because they accuse each and every one of them of being the pure evil, soul- and heartless. They are scared of us and they don't stop because of damn assholes like that one Alpha think it's right to fight them like that.

So I come here, I make him stop, no reason for anyone to hunt him or any other werewolf." Cora explained, smiling at the boys to her sides.

"How do I know I can trust you?" The wolf asked again.

"You don't. But I need your help to find and stop him and to protect other innocent people and I think we have a mutual interest there. You don't seem like the kind of werewolf who seeks war against the hunters, to be stronger than anyone, to rule your own pack… basically to participate in all this crap and be a supernatural douche bag.

And that's cool, I didn't when I was your age, I had a perfectly normal teenage high school time and it works because we know how to control ourselves, we know what's right and what's wrong and when it's time to keep it calm. This Alpha doesn't. And I'm here to teach him and I need your help with this before everything turns into something SERIOUSLY bad.

You don't have to tell me and just let me do whatever I want to. I understand that and honestly, it makes you a very sympathetic teen wolf. So how about this: If you can, you tell him that I was here, what I told you and to meet me there"

She pulled out a pen from the short-haired one's backpack, wrote directions on a napkin and slid them over to the other teenager.

"so we can talk and you don't give away his hiding place. If you'd like you can come, too, and make sure I don't hurt anyone. Plus you might be able to help me convince him since I don't have a connection to him."

He slowly nodded his head at her, eying her suspiciously.

"We can meet after school so you won't miss anything. I'll be here to pick you up and I will take you back. And don't worry, everyone will see you getting into my car so everybody would know I did it if I'd hurt you. Feel free to check the licence plate, it's registered and legal and all that." She winked at his short-haired friend, obviously knowing that he was the Sheriff's son.

"So buddies, see ya tomorrow, we'll find each other." She chirped happily and got up, winking at them once more before she turned her back to the stunned boys and left the building to get back to her car.

This didn't go as bad as it could have, she thought to herself. This Scott McCall had been easy to find and he seemed like someone she could work with, even though his friend had been the slightest bit annoying in the beginning. But hey, after all he was obviously a good friend to Scott and Cora knew first hand that being a teenage werewolf you surely needed a good friend at your side to talk to. And who knew, maybe he wasn't as bad after all when you got to know him.

'Well, well… something you might never have to find out if everything goes the way you want it to.' She thought.

As she had reached her car, she thought about her next step. She was still searching for the Alpha. She knew his name, Derek Hale, as well as his tragic history and where he used to live, but she knew he wouldn't be there anymore and she didn't want to just blind-side him like she did with the boys. He'd be more aggressive and protective over his territory and when she wanted to have a civilized conversation with him and successfully end this job without violence, she knew the last thing she should do was to blow him out of the water and put him under pressure… Cora had to play by his rules if she wanted to have a good chance, so best thing was to have him be prepared for her.

"So, what now?" She asked herself.

The next thought that came to her was to find the other hunters in town now, but she was unsure. What should she tell them?

She knew they would be aggressive since they had lost family in this conflict. Already it would not be easy to solve this problem since people had died, had been changed, had been involved… how could she convince any of the parties to give it a rest?

Cora knew she'd have to start with the Alpha so she had a reason for the hunters to listen to her. And Cora frankly pictured her chances with the Alpha better than with the hunters.

God, she had heard about the Argent family. They were brilliant hunters, no discussion there, but they were proud and stubborn… and aggressive.

"Three cheers for this hell of a job! Why am I doing this again?" She groaned and slammed her forehead against the steering wheel in frustration.


	5. Author's Note

Ok everyone I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter but the next is already half way done and it's going to be a bit longer than the ones before 'cause I've noticed they are comparably short... that did not exactly make me happy so next one will be better ;)

BUT I have done something else on a friend's computer that i wanted to share with you!

Here are some (as I think) pretty cool banners for the story and it'd be awesome if you'd check them out as well :) first one is my favourite i think but i'm not intirely sure jet... what do you think?

I'll link them in my profile discription since i can't post the links here

I'll be back soon with a new chapter!


	6. Observations, Investigations and Stares

Observations, Investigations and Stares

After leaving the school building Cora went straight back to her beloved Chevy. On the way she smiled slightly to herself, remembering her own school times before she became a bad ass hunter.

'_The badest ass hunter ever… or worst ass?_' she had to wonder.

But that was years ago and the memories were almost as far in the back of her head as those of her first full moon under control and currently more important thoughts had settled in the dominant parts of her memory. Those ones were needed for her survival now. How could she make it through one single hunt alive if she didn't know things like how to keep a ghost from possessing you or how to keep the supernatural at a distance when you were asleep?

Her graduation laid years back now and she was living a whole different life.

She reached her car and got in, pondering about what to do next and evaluated her possibilities.

#1: She could pay a visit to the Argent hunters in town. But that was not exactly her plan knowing that after the loss of one of them they would be after revenge. Solving this problem without killing and blood-spilling was closer to what she had in mind.

'_Oh yeah, totally got Nickelback's "Hero" stuck in my head now. Awesome song though… And an awesome Spidy movie'_ she thought.

"All that killing, and blood-spilling… When they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna sit here and wait…" Cora hummed to herself. "Haha, damn right I'm not."

'_But all right, enough of that and back to the serious business.' _

She settled on making a phone call first to giver her central command an update and ask for any news there before making any hasty decisions. And after all she just started here and could grant herself some time, right?

So Cora called her #1 speed dial and waited. The phone was picked up at the second ring.

"Yo Cora, wazup?" the person on the other side answered her call.

"Seriously, Jenna? You're 17 years old… You should be past that phase now."

"Oh, I know, I'm just kidding. So honestly now, what is it?"

Cora cracked a smile at Jenna's jesting. "I'm just calling to tell you that I just talked to the boy who was turned first by the 'old' Alpha. He didn't tell me anything but I made him fix a date for me and the 'new' Alpha tomorrow. Oh and it seems he has a friend who's informed, too. Weird kid with an even weirder way of thinking if you ask me but judging by my first impression I would say he's Ok." Cora informed.

"Poor kid… could have had a normal life if he didn't know." Jenna said.

Cora's heart sunk a little hearing this. She wouldn't address it because she knew that Jenna would be inconsistent with her, but secretly she was fully aware of the burden she put on the teenager. She didn't mean to, as well as she didn't mean to be bitten so many years ago, but still she knew she probably could make it easier for Jenna and she felt guilty because of it.

"I know… but he seemed like he can cope with it. Deep down he has a brave heart. I'm supernatural, I can sense those things, you know?" Cora said, trying to joke a little to lighten up the mood again. "Any updates for me, too?"

"Unfortunately, yes?" Jenna answered.

'_And there goes the attempt good mood again.' _Cora resigned. "That doesn't sound very good…"

"It isn't. The Alpha has turned a third kid already. His name is Boyd. I don't know his last name but I'm sure you can easily identify him. He'll be the one with the Alpha and the other two teenage betas."

"Oh really? I'd never have come to such a brilliant conclusion, Jenna." Cora mocked, dripping with sarcasm.

"And that's exactly why you have my brilliant self for help, Corey dear." Jenna mocked in response, making Cora grin again. "But seriously, he has a strong pack pull of hormone filled, uncontrollable teenagers now. I know what you're capable of, Cora, but be careful there, please."

"You know I'll be. I promised my girl-scout-pinky-swear-promise that I'd be there for your birthday in two month and what kind of hunter would I be if I broke that promise, huh?" Cora said, trying to be reassuring.

"A dead one." Was her simple answer.

"Yep… but dead is not an option for me, I'll kick there asses! You know that!"

That comment caused the person on the other end to giggle, and Cora knew that Jenna would be Ok. "Yeah, I know that for sure." Jenna laughed.

"Ok. And thanks again, Oracle. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you!"

"'Course you wouldn't, you nerd! Seriously, you're 22 years old. Aren't _you_ a little too old for the comic-phase?" Jenna teased.

"You tell me, brainiac! And you're _never_ too old for Comic books!"

"Whatever, _brainduck_! Bye."

"Bye." Cora laughed before hanging up her phone.

Her little sister was an angel. An angel in disguise maybe, but still. After all, she had almost blown up the whole chemistry lab at her high school last year simply because she was bored and knew how to and god knows how many hearts she had broken out of mere disinterest in the other gender – or at least the suitable males at her school that just didn't quite match her intellectually – but Jenna was Cora's angel. Most of the times at least. And being her older sister and therefore responsible, she was quite content with the fact that she might have to worry about monsters eating her alive, but not about her sister getting knocked up by some guy.

She could count on her at any time and she would provide all the information she needed when she was on the road. Her Oracle.

Given the new information Cora decided to wait in the school's parking lot for the teenage werewolves to come out. She wanted to get an impression of what lay ahead of her. So she just sat in her Chevy watching the school.

Since lunch break was just about to end, she made herself comfortable in the driver's seat and listened to some music, waiting for all the teenagers to storm out of the building.

_I'm gonna fight 'em all  
A nation army couldn't hold me back_

_They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back_

And I'm talking to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette  
And the message coming from my eyes  
Says leave it alone…

Core sang with the lines of The Glitch Mob's remix of 'Seven Nation Army' while flipping her seat back to wait for school to end.

BREAK

_I met you once, I loved you twice  
That's the way this tale begins  
I played my hand, I rolled the dice  
Now I'm paying for my sins_

She hummed with the music playing in her car when the school bell rang, signalizing her that it was time to pay attention again.

It didn't take Cora much time to make them out as all the kids came rushing through the big front doors. She spotted the girl, Erika Reyes, first. Long, blonde hair, a slim waist, nice boobs, long legs and an overly confident walk. And too much make up, if you asked Cora.

'_But everybody as he pleases'_ she thought.

She watched her as she left the school grounds, flirting with a bunch of guys and giving others the bitch-face – as well as most of the girls.

"_Could luck be a lady in here tonight_?" Cora continued singing quietly to the song. "Probably not." She realized. "Bitch, please."

Cora then spotted the next one: a huge black guy who looked like he could break anyone in half as if he were a twig but there was a certain kindness in his eyes if you looked closely enough, telling Cora something else. "So you must be Boyd." She said to herself.

Such a strong beta was a threat if he was controlled by the wrong Alpha but Cora had still hope that it wouldn't come to that.

As she was watching Boyd she could sense the third one coming out of the building.

His name was Isaac Lahey, as far as she new. He had an abusive father, though he had been killed a short while ago. By what, Cora had yet to find out. He was a pretty boy, tall with brown hair and a slender frame. There was a certain look of insecurity in his eyes though and he seemed to observe the area carefully. She slide a bit lower into her seat, though she knew that if he had noticed her scent yet he would detect her non the less. But she hoped that since he was still pretty new to all of this, he wouldn't notice her, especially not in such a big crowd of people.

And she was right, to her luck, he stopped looking and kept walking.

'_So far, so good.'_ Cora thought, about to start her car and do some more investigation when she saw Scott in front of the school with his friend to his side, staring directly at her.

Deciding to go the blunt way, Cora grinned broadly at him and waved her hand. Getting not much of a response other than a puzzled look, she giggled to herself and held up her thumb, referring to their agreement and hoping he would understand.

Since the puzzled look on his face didn't change, though, Cora just shook her head smiling and signalized him she was just joking. To her surprise that gesture actually made him crack a tiny smile.

That smile abruptly faltered though just a second later and Cora instantly knew why.

She feel his presence, she could smell him and she heard the car he came in roar as he entered the parking lot.

He turned her face to the presence, becoming faced with a beautiful pitch black Camaro. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful that car was, even though she felt like she might have messed up her whole plan.

As the car slowly drove past her, she got a glimpse of it's driver – the Alpha.

His black ruffled, slightly spiky hair matched his leather jacket. Though he was sitting, she guessed that he was a good head taller than her at the least. His facial features were stern with a strong jaw line and cheekbones, a shadow hanging over his chin and lower cheeks where he hadn't shaved in two or three days.

Cora couldn't help but notice what a good looking man she had in front of her. If it hadn't been for the given circumstances and the fact that he was currently giving her the death-glare she would have totally made a move.

But right now she couldn't do more than stare back at him. Something about that man appeared a lot older than he could possibly be. She figured it must be all of what he had endured in his life before that caused this effect.

Doing research on this job she had of course read about the Hale house fire that had killed almost his entire family as well as she had read about the recent death of his older sister, Laura.

She didn't pity him for what had happened to him, but she was sorry.

Staring directly back into his greyish green eyes now she tried to search them for what Derek Hale might think. Was he angry, was the threatened, was he aggressive or maybe, just maybe even scared? She couldn't tell and it made her wonder. Just as she thought that by the look on his face he was wondering about her intentions, too.

As he drove past, their eyes stayed locked and Cora, despite being an experienced hunter, couldn't help the chills that this gaze was sending down her spine.


End file.
